Stan Smith: Guy in White
by mah29732
Summary: What happens when a certain Stan Smith is transferred from the CIA to the Guys in White? But for someone who is obviously blind to the real scheme on what's going on would he get onto it? Oh, and he'd not be too please to be a partner of Roger's.
1. A New Career

Stan Smith: Guy in White

Chapter 1: A New Career

It was quite an average day for a certain Stan Smith at the headquarters of the CIA. Yet this was likely going to be no ordinary call in from his boss, Deputy Director Avery Bullock. As Smith opened up the door to his boss's office, he noticed a man wearing a white suit similar to his traditional suit he was wearing.

"You wanted to see me sir?" asked Stan.

"Yes Smith, please sit down" replied Bullock as Stan pulled up a chair.

"So what does this have to do with this fella?" asked Stan.

"Smith, you are going to be transferred to another secret government agency known as the Guys in White" replied Bullock.

"I guess that explains why you must always wear white then" added Stan.

"Actually, I'm the Deputy Director to a chapter within the Guys in White" said the man in the white suit, "you have been selected for your own personal qualities to help us find and hunt down one of the most hunted ghosts ever."

"You guys don't hunt terrorists?" asked Stan.

"No, we hunt ghosts" continued the man in the white suit, "we need your expertise to help us track down this Danny Phantom we have been having trouble finding for the past few years."

"So is it a domestic terrorist ghost then?" asked Stan.

"Enough with the questions" said Bullock, "Smith, please clear out your desk by this afternoon for your transfer to a new work location. You'll be located in Amity Park, your family will be able to remain here, but you'll be able to fly passenger class on an airline there."

"I also should mention you'll be teamed up with a partner who knows your expertise" added the man in white as Stan was getting up to leave.

"A partner, me, but I've always done my job alone" replied Stan.

"You're going to have one, and I better not hear any complaints from you" continued the man in the white suit.

As Stan's last day at the CIA was drawing to a close, after finishing packing up, the same man in the white suit approached Stan as he was leaving in his car.

"I also almost forgot to tell you, in the morning we'd be coming to pick you up for work and take you to the airport" added the man in the white suit as he was heading to what seemed like an obvious white armored van of some sort, "see you then."

About an hour later or so when Stan finally got home to tell the rest of the family the news. Most of them, expect for probably Hayley couldn't believe that he was leaving the CIA.

"You're leaving the CIA?" asked Francine in quite shock.

"But you had such a cool job" added Steve.

"Yeah, I know" sighed Stan as he was eating his dinner.

"Well, at least you wouldn't be killing anyone in your new job" added Hayley.

"Well, I can't tell you much about my new job, but the people whom I am suppose to fight against are already dead" replied Stan.

"You mean we finally have a job that'll kill zombies?" asked Steve.

"No, not zombies" replied Stan.

"Vampires?" asked Hayley.

"Not them either" replied Stan, "I can't tell you who I am suppose to be tracking because it is top secret."

"Well Roger has been away from us for a bit doing some odd jobs himself" continued Francine, "maybe when you arrive at your new work location, you can try to contact him."

"At least this place is quiet without him here" said Stan, "and less annoying."

"Look who's talking" sighed Hayley as she went back to her meal.

"Well, I for one hope you do a good job at whatever this new job is" added Klaus who was typically in his fish bowl, "I'm sure you'd be well adjusted for this new career."

After everyone finished their dinner, along with heading to bed for the night. It was finally morning to which Stan was getting into his new suit which was mostly white. Then there was an obvious knock at the door as it was time for the man in the white suit to pick him up.

"Ah, Smith, you're up an early and well about" added the man in white, "we're going to need a good man like yourself in the Guys in White."

"You mean that's the organization's name of what I'm now apart of?" asked Stan in such astonishment, "Wow."

"Wow indeed" said the man in the white suit as he showed Stan the way to the armored white van, "we're now going to head toward the airport. Once we land in Amity Park, you'll be assigned to a partner who is already working on the case."

"This is just like the CIA, except I'm doing it here legally on the home turf" added Smith.

"There will be plenty more surprises" added the man in the white suit, after Stan got into the white van which started its engines.

Another hour or so passed as the white van arrived at the airport. Stan along with his superior got onto a private plane. As he stepped inside he noticed the fancy atmosphere of the inside of the plane.

"Wow, I thought the government was going broke, how much did we pay for this?" asked Stan.

"We, we?" laughed the man in the white suit, "We're a quasi-privately funded government agency. We have donations from one of the most wealthiest men in the country."

"You mean just one man funds our organization?" asked Stan as he sat down on the comfortable sofa nearby.

"Yes, just one" replied the man in the white suit to which he snapped his finger which a butler showed up.

"May I help you sirs?" asked the butler.

"Yes, get us the morning coffee and something good to eat" replied the man in the white suit.

"Right away sirs" replied the butler as he left.

"Now this is first class, times ten" laughed Stan.

"Indeed it is" added the man in the white suit.


	2. Roger, Stan's Superior?

Chapter 2: Roger, Stan's Superior?

After having breakfast on a first class-style private plane, Stan Smith along with his superior landed in a private area of the airport in Amity Park. Next vehicle that was provided for Stan was a fancy limo.

"Wow, I can't believe this, this is amazing!" cried Stan with excitement.

"I know, you'll be getting a partner you'll be working with pretty soon" added the guy in the white suit as he sat across from Stan.

About an hour later or so after the limo left the airport, it arrived right directly at what seemed like City Hall.

"City hall, what are we doing here?" asked Stan as he got out of the limo.

"You're going to be meeting your partner here" added the guy in the white suit as he got out, "I'll be following you at every step."

As the two headed toward a restricted hallway which they were granted by local security, they headed one room where the guy in the white suit ordered Stan to sit in the chair near the table.

"Wait on that chair, I'll get your partner" said the man in the white suit.

"Oh boy, I'm such excited!" cried Stan.

About a few minutes later, Stan's excitement soon turned into disappointment as a certain Roger Smith came into the scene wearing a Will Smith-like disguise from the Men in Black series.

"Stan, this will be your superior you'll be working with" said the man in the white suit, "he claims to know you quite a bit."

"Roger, what are you doing here, I thought you were out of town doing some odd jobs" said Stan.

"This is one of my odd jobs" said Roger.

"Well, since you two know each other, I'm going to get the Mayor" said the man in the white suit as he left the scene.

"Roger, why are you ruining my new career as a member of the Guys in White?" asked Stan.

"Look, I can be a good Guys in White agent too they said they needed an odd fella like me to search for one of the most wanted ghosts" replied Roger.

"How the heck did they find you, picked you up at a bar?" asked Stan.

"No, I was really a new teacher at Casper High" replied Roger, "they wanted to hire me because they think the ghost they are trying to look for might be one of the kids there."

"Well, I think you two have met before which is why I am so pleased to have you onboard" said a certain Vlad Masters whom appeared before them.

"Vlad Masters is the Mayor of Amity Park?!" cried Stan with such shock, "One of America's richest men is here?"

"I know, I thought it was quite a shock too when I was going to live here" added Roger.

"And now for your assignment" said the man in the white suit to both of them, "the Mayor has already given you, Stan Smith the job as being the janitor's aide."

"Janitor's aide?!" cried Stan.

"You'll be able to gain access to most of the school" continued the man in the white suit, "it'll provide us for a way to flush out the ghost we're searching for."

"Oh, by the way, who's the ghost we're supposedly searching for?" asked Roger.

"His name is Danny Phantom" replied the man in the white suit, "we've been on his ghostly tail for at least a year or two, but we haven't had much luck."

"And I have a good feeling you two will be the ones to catch him" replied Vlad, "if you do, I promise you'll have a special reward."

"Special reward?!" cried both Stan and Roger.

"Yes, special, but it's a surprise" replied Vlad as he gave somewhat of an evil glare at the two.

"First off we need a photo of what our suspect looks like" added Stan.

"Here's some declassified photos of this Danny Phantom" continued the man in the white suit as he handed two packages of photos to Stan and Roger, "look over them carefully."

"He doesn't look so tough" said Stan as he studied one of the photos.

"Oh, I know" said Vlad softly which Stan likely didn't hear.

"This should be a walk in the park" added Roger as he studied another photo.

"Well, you three better get going, I have plenty of Mayoral like duties to accomplish here" said Vlad as he was showing the three the exit.

After the three left the scene, Vlad pressed a special button in the room which temporary blanked the security cameras. This then brought out Skulker, and Fright Knight two of the Ghost Zone's most loyal ghouls to Vlad.

"Why are we relying on two idiots to take down the welt?" asked Skulker.

"Don't you see, it's all part of my plan" replied Vlad as he turned toward them, "by having Daniel think these two clowns are some sort of professional government agents, I'll be able to weaken him with this diversion making it possible for me to eventually defeat him."

"But would you not be concern if one of them starts to have second thoughts?" asked Fright Knight.

"Oh no, I plan on making this a competition between the two" continued Vlad to which he got out his BlackBerry and began to contact the superior to both Stan and Roger which the trio were heading toward Casper High.

In the limo where Stan and Roger were, Stan was still not excited to be Roger's partner, nor even have him be his superior on the mission.

"Here, we'll communicate through these BlackBerries" said the man in the white suit as he handed one each to the two.

"Wow, I got a message from the Mayor" said Stan, "about the prize if I catch Danny Phantom!"

"Yeah, me too!" added Roger.

"Please don't try to make this a competition" sighed the man in the white suit, "look just do your job for the week and catch this Danny Phantom."

"What would we catch him with?" asked Stan.

"This" replied the man in the white suit as he gave them a red thermos.

"We're catching him in soup?" asked Roger.

"No, it sucks the ghosts right in" replied the man in the white suit, "when he's caught you hand it over to me, got it? No one else."

"Right, no one else" said Stan.

"Yeah, no one else" added Roger to which made it obvious they were likely not.


	3. Stan's Odd Job

Chapter 3: Stan's Odd Job

Stan couldn't believe he was going to become the janitor's aide to Casper High School. As the limo stopped at a block away from the school, the man in the white suit handed Stan the red thermos.

"Why does he get to have it, I'm a teacher at the school, I can get closer to the students" complained Roger.

"We know, but since there is a master key at large at Casper High, we would prefer that Stan acquire the master key" added the man in the white suit, "anyway, I hope you two do your job and finally apprehend that Danny Phantom for good."

After receiving the red thermos from the Guy in White superior, Stan couldn't believe his job at Casper High was still going to be the janitor's aide.

"I can't believe this" sighed Stan as he was walking with Roger, "I get to be the janitor's aide, while you manage to even be able to get a place in the Teacher's Lounge."

"That red thermos will be mine, mark my words Stan, I will find and root out which student could be this Danny Phantom" boosted Roger.

"Ah, Mr. Winklestine" said Mr. Lancer as they arrived at the front of the school, "I see you have brought a friend to work with you."

"Winklestine?" whispered Stan to Roger.

"It was the only last name I could come up on such short notice" replied Roger as he whispered back to Stan.

"I'm here for, the, uh, janitor's aide position" continued Stan.

"Ah yes, the janitor has been hoping to have some additional help around here" said Mr. Lancer, "you know your place this time Mr. Winklestine, as for you come with me."

"So can I talk with the Principal if there is another job opening here?" asked Stan.

"Sorry, she is currently at the state capital for priority reasons" replied Mr. Lancer to which he then showed Stan toward a metal closet door.

As Mr. Lancer opened up the door, an old man who was sleeping finally woke up.

"Ah, why did you have to wake me up?" asked the old man in a Southern accent.

"This is the aide you'll be working with" replied Mr. Lancer, "I hope you two feel comfortable enough to chat while I head toward my class."

"So, you're the fella who is going to finally replace me?" asked the janitor as he got up from his cot bed he was sleeping on.

"Eh, no, this is more of a part-time job for me" replied Stan, "something I am really not interested in."

"Well then, it looks like I'll have to show you around the school" said the old man as he approached Stan, "just follow me."

"This is going to be boring" sighed Stan.

Meanwhile, back at Roger's class, Roger was preoccupied instead of teaching the class the previous assignment was really going to change the subject about ghosts.

"Okay class, we're going to change the subject a bit to do a history report on ghosts" said Roger to which a Guy in White agent in the bushes started to notice it.

"No, don't go with that lesson plan" whispered the Guy in White agent in the bushes.

"Now, who in this class has any relative who knows anything about ghosts?" asked Roger.

"Hey, I know who you can call up" said Dash to which he grabbed poor Danny by the end of the sleeve, "Fenterd knows a thing or two about ghosts."

"Gee, thanks for trying to embarrass me Dash" sighed Danny.

"The pleasure is all mine" laughed Dash.

While poor Danny was being embarrassed by being forced to go up to the front of the class and talk about his parent's crazy ghost hunting careers. A certain Stan Smith was outside with the janitor who was showing the ropes of the school. As the janitor wondered off a bit, Stan noticed a Guy in White agent watching Roger trying to give signals not to continue with the lesson.

"Please help me, you have to tell my superior to get me a different career, this one's boring" cried Stan who spotted the agent in the bushes.

"Look, I'm trying to do my job and not have your friend ruin the operation for all of us" sighed the Guy in White agent.

"Wait a second" said Stan to himself as he thought Danny who was up in front of Roger's class inside the room looked too familiar to Danny Phantom, "nah, don't have the match."

"Ah, there you are, you wondered off while I was giving you a tour, that's going to leave a mark on your report" said the janitor.

"Please, please let this day be over soon" sighed Stan as he was forced to follow the janitor again.

While poor Stan was shown the way by the janitor, after Danny was forced to embarrass himself up in front of the class. Roger wanted to see who else in the classroom would know anything about ghosts.

"So let's see who's next on the list?" asked Roger to which he then noticed Sam Manson, "You, Goth girl, why don't you come up here?"

"I have a name" sighed Sam.

"Yeah, that's great, just come up here already" replied Roger.

"Hey, why don't you ask Foley to go up next?" laughed Dash.

"That's a wonderful idea" replied Roger to which Tucker couldn't believe this was happening.

As the class period went by with more students being embarrassed at Roger's class. The Guy in White agent who was in the bushes near the window was trying to get Roger's attention by throwing small rocks at the door.

"What, what do you want?" asked Roger as he opened up the window.

"You're trying to expose our obvious operation here" replied the Guy in White agent, "your superior won't be pleased to hear this on your report."

"Look, I'm doing this in an unorthodox fashion, you suits are doing it too much by the book" replied Roger, "and from the looks of your history trying to find this Danny Phantom it hasn't been good."

"Fine, I'll let your comment and your ignorance slide for now, but mark my words, the other agents on the field may not be so kind" replied the Guy in White agent.

"You do that while I prepare for the next class" laughed Roger.

"It's going to be a long day" sighed the Guy in White agent.


	4. Going for the Master Key

Chapter 4: Going for the Master Key

Even it seemed like one of Stan Smith's longest days ever, the day was finally drawing to a close for a certain Stan Smith who was forced to be the janitor's aide. As everyone started to leave the school, the janitor was also going to sign off for the day but before he was going to do that he was obviously going to give Stan the obvious Master Key he had been seeking.

"Now I know you think I'm a boring old kook" said the janitor as he was reaching for his pocket.

"Eh, no" replied Stan.

"Well, here is your reward, I'll be going on a week long vacation and I expect you do follow everything on the list" said the janitor as he handed Stan the Master Key, "this is how I am able to go in and out of Casper High, going into every nook and cranny."

"You mean this can open any door at this school?" asked Stan.

"Yeah, it's the Master Key, of course it's suppose to do that, it was meant to do that" replied the janitor as he was heading toward his car, "well Mr. Smith, I hope you are able to do your job. Heck, I'll be enjoying my vacation in sunny Florida."

The janitor then laughed his lungs off, as he got into his car and started the engines.

"See ya!" laughed the janitor as he started to drive off.

"Wow, the Master Key" said Stan as he was examining it.

"Ah, Agent Smith, a good thing you managed to acquire that Master Key" said a Guy in White agent who approached him, "it seems your superior could do some improvement. He nearly exposed our entire operation by trying to get all the kids in his classes to confess if they are this Danny Phantom."

"Don't worry, I'll have a word with him" said Stan.

About an hour later or so, Stan had arrived at Roger's apartment which he was dropped off in the same limo he came in during work.

"Ah, Stan, glad you could make it" said Roger as he opened up the door for him.

"Roger, do you really know how to run a good operation like this?" asked Stan as he walked right in.

"What do you mean?" asked Roger.

"I got a complaint from one of our fellow Guy in White agents that you nearly blew off our entire operations" replied Stan.

"I was being unorthodox about trying to expose who was this Danny Phantom" said Roger as he continued to complain.

"Unorthodox, if you acted like that if you were CIA material you would be discharged and likely be dishonorably discharged!" continued Stan.

"Well, excuse me, but you are not the superior in this operation here, me, the Guys in White choose me to be your superior and you have to respect what I say" stated Roger as he folded his hands and turned around.

"Fine, if that's going to be your attitude, I'm going to go back to the high school and sleep over there" said Stan as he started to leave, "I bet that janitor has a coat-bed lying around somewhere."

As Stan took the local bus back to Casper High, meanwhile, a certain Danny Fenton and his two friends back at his house were concern about the odd behavior of their new teacher.

"That guy is a creep" said Tucker, "he looks like he could be like from another planet or something."

"I can't believe I was embarrassed in front of the entire class by him" added Danny.

"Who cares, I don't think Mr. Winklestine is an alien, but he's weird" continued Sam.

"He talked about ghosts the entire time he was lecturing" continued Danny.

"Does your teacher know a thing or two about ghosts?" asked Jack who apparently was eavesdropping on the three, "I can bring over a few of my inventions for show and tell."

"Thanks but no thanks dad, I was already embarrassed one class period" replied Danny.

"Yeah, but I don't want to help you earn an 'A', but if this teacher's focus is on something you're not good at, I'd prefer you do what your teacher says here" said Jack.

"Fine, if it would get you off my back" replied Danny.

"I knew you would see it my way son" laughed Jack as he was quite excited, Jack immediately raced down stairs to retrieve some non-harmful inventions.

Yet while Danny and his two friends were a bit confused on what this so-called Mr. Winklestine was up to, a certain Stan Smith had finally arrived back at the high school to literally spend the night.

"Alright, let's see what this Master Key can really do" said Stan as he walked up to a back entrance to the school.

Like what the janitor said, the Master Key was able to fit perfectly into the key hole. Stan immediately opened it up, and closed the door as he walked inside. Yet as he was trying to search for a place to sleep he then noticed the Teacher's Lounge was obviously empty and noticed a comfortable sofa there.

"Well, since Mr. Lancer is away, he won't mind if I enter here and spend the night" laughed Stan.

Yet as Stan was getting himself a small dinner snack before he was about to go to bed, a certain Skulker was secretly observing him.

"This welt doesn't seem like he could even kill a fly" said Skulker as he was recording Stan's activities.

"Yes" said Vlad on the other line, "but that's the beauty of my entire plan you see. These two that I have influenced the Guys in White to hire are complete idiots, competitive moods would soon set in between the two, and even if one is somehow successful in capturing Daniel, I will still have the obvious upper hand."

"Yeah, but it doesn't seem like much of a fight, and a complete waste of energy" added Skulker.

"Nonsense" said Vlad as he sat back in his chair watching Stan's activities in his secret lab, "the one who would waste the most energy is Daniel himself you see. Let's see how Fright Knight is doing spying on this so-called Mr. Winklestine."

"All clear on this front" said Fright Knight as he was observing Roger from the outside while invisible, "it seems that he's apparently wearing some sort of a whig, and I doubt a human body is shaped like that."

"Well then, if he doesn't follow my way if he is the one to somehow captures Daniel, he would certainly be quite embarrassed" laughed Vlad.


	5. Wrong Suspect

Chapter 5: Wrong Suspect

It was finally another day for a certain Stan Smith who woke up at the Teacher's Lounge around six.

"Time to get to work, and find that ghost" said Stan as he got up from the sofa he was sleeping on.

About an hour later or so, Roger had arrived on the bus, with his suitcase.

"Another day at work" said Roger as he got off the bus.

"You better not screw this one up" said a Guy in White agent who was waiting for him.

"I was just being unorthodox the other day" protested Roger.

"Well, I don't care" replied the Guy in White agent, "I am on to you, in your so-called unorthodox ways."

As Roger got inside the school, Mr. Lancer was there waiting for him.

"I want to have a word with you Mr. Winklestein" said Mr. Lancer.

"What would you want from me?" asked Roger.

"Just follow me" said Mr. Lancer as they headed into his office.

While the two headed into the office, Mr. Lancer received some comments from the students from the other day about Roger embarrassing them.

"What do you mean I turned away from my original study course?" asked Roger to Mr. Lancer.

"You embarrassed several students who made complaints to your ethics Mr. Winklestein" continued Mr. Lancer, "luckily for you, a certain Jack Fenton was strangely impressed with your display of your sudden curiosity in ghosts."

After the meeting, Stan who was in the janitor uniform noticed Roger coming out of the office.

"So, what did you do to get in trouble?" asked Stan to Roger.

"Well, it really wasn't so much that I got in trouble, I am finally going to be able to expose who is Danny Phantom and get that reward from the Mayor himself!" replied Roger as he laughed at Stan, "Because I am going to get cozy with a family of known ghost hunters!"

"Roger, I did some small research on the family, and I noticed the father in particular is a bit nutty" continued Stan.

"How the heck did you figure that out in a small short while?" asked Roger.

"Going through the janitor's collection of the student newspaper, I found that Mr. Fenton once mistaken Mr. Lancer for a ghost during one of these so-called ghost drills" replied Stan, "I doubt anyone named Fenton is this Danny Phantom."

"Well, shows how much you little know about ghosts, I will find this Danny Phantom before you, and I will be the one who would have the Mayor's prize first!" laughed Roger as he headed toward the Teacher's Lounge.

About thirty minutes or so, the bus arrived packed with most of the Casper High student body. One member of the student body that caught Stan's eye in particular was a certain Dash Baxter whom was quite popular among the student body.

"Hmm, that student is a bit too cozy with the others" said Stan, "he might be the perfect disguise for this Danny Phantom to hide. No one would suspect the most popular student in the body of being him."

During in the middle of physical education period, Stan who was washing the floor outside the gym noticed Dash beating up a poor defenseless Danny Fenton, and also by taunting him a bit.

"Face it Fenturd" said Dash as poor Danny was a bit weak trying to get up after Dash just tackled him, "you will never defeat me."

"Enough!" said the drill instructor which she blew her whistle, "You, Fenton, you're in no condition for this class. Go hit the showers. You, Baxter, I want you to stay after class for some extra credit workout."

"Does that mean I get to make the football team tryouts?" asked Dash.

"If you finish it instead of talking to me!" roared the drill instructor.

As everyone left the gym, except for Dash, Stan headed right into the gym and stayed behind the bleachers.

"This guy has to be Danny Phantom" said Stan, "I'm going to tackle him right now, like he did with that weak kid!"

Before Dash could begin his exercise, Stan immediately leaped right from behind, and landed right on poor Dash's back.

"What the heck?!" cried Dash who was trying to get up.

"Stan Smith, Guy in White" said Stan as he showed Dash his identification.

"What, you're working with those crazy government ghost hunting crazies?!" cried Dash, "I thought you're just our new janitor!"

"You're wrong, Dash Baxter, or should I say Danny Phantom" replied Stan.

"Wait, I'm not this Danny Phantom!" cried Dash.

"You're not, well then we'll see if you ARE him" replied Stan as he took Dash heading out of the gym.

After Stan left the gym with Dash being forcibly taken away, the drill instructor came into the scene and noticed Dash was nowhere to be seen.

"Hmm, maybe he wasn't interested in being part of Casper High's football team" sighed the drill instructor where she then left.

About a few minutes later, Dash soon found himself outside the school still in his gym uniform with a member of the Guy in White observing the operation coming out of the bushes.

"Look what I got, this kid is Danny Phantom written all over it" said Stan.

"Test results negative, this kid is a normal human kid" said the Guy in White agent who used some sort of ghost detector scanner on Dash.

"What the heck is going on, why do you want this Danny Phantom?" asked Dash.

"We're suppose to be a government agency whom hunts ghosts" replied Stan.

"Yes, and unfortunately, some of our newer agents are exposing this operation toward civilians like you" sighed the Guy in White agent.

"Please, I don't want any trouble, I won't tell ANYONE this" said Dash.

"Hard to believe you, you're one of the most popular kids in Casper High student body" said the Guy in White agent to which he then attached a belt around Dash, "where this, if you are popular as the students say you are, you should help us flush out Danny Phantom for good. He must be hiding among the student body."

"Oh yeah, what if I tell my parents I have this thing on?" asked Dash.

"I think this can keep you silent" replied the Guy in White agent as he handed Dash about five hundred dollars.

"Wow, gee, you G-men are not that bad after all!" laughed Dash.

"Now go back to do your duties as a student, and oh stay in school and all that junk" replied the Guy in White agent.

"Don't worry, I'll help cover for ya if anyone else asks" added Stan as he followed Dash back to the school.

"Oh boy, the director isn't going to like this" sighed the Guy in White agent as he couldn't believe he had to babysit two unorthodox new Guy in White agents.


	6. A Typical Ghostly Incident

Chapter 6: A Typical Ghostly Incident

Even while a certain Stan Smith was screwing things up for the Guys in White, it seems like Roger was taking it to a whole new level. During his class, he had Jack Fenton come up for a certain show and tell about his various ghost hunting inventions.

"I am glad you have taken interest in my ghost hunting career" said Jack to Roger as he was showing the class some high-tech ghost-catching inventions of his.

"I know, I hope this is more than enough to catch this Danny Phantom" added Roger.

"Danny Phantom, the punk ghost?" asked Jack to which he took out a hi-tech laser rifle, "Well, this baby will certainly show him a thing or two if he comes our way."

While Jack was embarrassing Danny even more in class, a certain Skulker was observing Jack and Roger outside from afar, invisible of course. Skulker typically was recording everything he had on the two, and transmitting it to Vlad who was at the other end.

"I still don't see why we're wasting time trying to get these two welts to flush out my prey" said Skulker.

"Patience Skulker" said Vlad on the other end, "I think it's time for Daniel to expose himself to these two idiots in his ghost form, you know, so that they would really get a good look at him up close and personal."

"What sort of captives do you want me to release that would drive him out?" asked Skulker.

"Oh I don't know, something more like a ghost spider or a large ghost rat or whatever you got in your goodie bag" replied Vlad.

Skulker then took out an animal trap that was meant for your typical ghost animal. As he opened up the cage, a large ghost bear appeared right out of the cage.

"Now go former prey, if you can prove yourself in tearing up the ghost boy, I may let you have your freedom" said Skulker to the ghost bear.

The ghost bear growled as a response to Skulker, and headed straight toward the classroom where Danny was located. Suddenly, Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Excuse me, Mr. Winklestein?" asked Danny as he raised his hand pretending to have to go to the bathroom, "I need to use the restroom."

"Yeah, sure, just make sure you take the hall pass" replied Roger.

"Thanks" said Danny as he quickly raced out of the room with the hall pass.

As Danny turned a corner, he ran right into Dash whom had no other choice but to volunteer to help the Guys in White. Dash typically responded quite rudely when Danny accidently bumped into him.

"Hey, watch it Fenterd!" roared Dash to Danny.

"Yeah, he's being escorted for, eh doing some extra credit work" replied Stan.

"Yeah, Fenterd!" added Dash.

"And where the heck is your pass?" asked Stan.

"Here" replied Danny as he showed Stan the hall pass.

"Alright then, I'll let you go for now" said Stan after he examined the pass.

Clueless as Stan was who Danny really was, back at the classroom, the ghost bear which Skulker released literally tore down the wall.

"It's a ghost attack!" cried Jack as he was using his hi-tech weapon against the ghost bear.

Roger quickly went under his desk, and tried to call for back up for the Guys in White agents whom were out on the field.

"Come on, pick up!" cried Roger who was hiding under the desk.

While Jack kept the ghost bear at bay, and allowed the rest of the students to evacuate the room, Stan along with Dash came right in time.

"Should we really help him?" asked Dash who was also a bit of a coward.

"Here, take this Guy in White weapon I've been carrying" said Stan as he handed Dash his weapon, "use it wisely."

Poor Dash had nothing more than what was considered a mere small pistol to the Guys in White that fired energy that could take down ectoplasm.

"Need help from a fellow citizen?" asked Stan to Jack.

"You better be handy with this, if you're handy cleaning up the messes here" replied Jack as he handed Stan another hi-tech weapon.

The ghost bear didn't even have a scratch on itself as it tore up the chairs and desks that were in its path. As it seemed like the ghost bear was coming toward the four, an ecto-energy blast came out of nowhere hitting the ghost bear and sending it flying outside hitting a tree.

"Who the heck fired that?" asked Roger who came from under his desk.

Suddenly, it was none other than Danny Phantom himself whom fired the ecto-energy blast at the ghost bear. As the ghost bear recovered from the attack, it reaffirmed itself by roaring at the five.

"You belong back in the circus where you came from!" shouted Danny as he started to fly toward the ghost bear.

Danny gave the ghost bear a good punch right against its jaw, and another ecto-energy blast.

"This is our chance!" said Stan as he nodded to Roger.

"I'm too frighten!" cried Roger as he saw the sight of the ghost bear which was still trying to get up.

"What, but you're suppose to be a Guy in White" whispered Stan to Roger.

"I know, I didn't know it was going to be this much work" replied Roger.

"Well then, it looks like it's all up to me then" said Stan as he took out the red thermos.

"But he'll notice it" said Roger referring to Jack.

"Don't worry, I got a plan" said Stan as he turned to Dash.

"Why do I get the feeling you are looking at me?" asked Dash.

"Listen Dash, how do you feel if I could get the Guys in White to get you a good scholarship in athletics?" asked Stan.

"Uh, I don't know, maybe" replied Dash.

"Well then, maybe you better go and help out that fella over there" said Stan.

"Fenterd's crazy dad?!" cried Dash.

"Yeah" replied Stan, "you want another five hundred bucks, do ya?"

"Fine, I'll do it for the money" sighed Dash.

"How the heck did you get in here, shouldn't you be where the other students are?" asked Jack.

"I, eh, came to help, I'm also interested in hunting ghosts" replied Dash.

"Well son, you're going to have to drop that water gun you're holding, it's not going to do any damage" replied Jack as he took away Dash's so-called weapon and handed Dash what appeared to be a flash grenade launcher designed to blind ghosts, "here take this instead!"

Yet as Dash started to help Jack, something obviously didn't feel right, as if someone was watching the entire battle unfold from behind the scenes.


	7. The Diversion

Chapter 7: The Diversion

It was finally up to Dash Baxter to help create a diversion for both Stan and Roger whom wanted to capture Danny Phantom. As Dash stepped on Jack Fenton's side, the ghost bear managed to use its claws and push Danny right aside as it noticed that Jack and Dash were becoming an obvious threat.

"No you fool, get the ghost boy!" cried Skulker who was watching the entire scene unfold while still invisible.

The ghost bear simply ignored Skulker's orders and started to charge at both Jack and Dash.

"What the heck are we suppose to do?" asked Dash who was quite frighten by the ghost bear charging at them.

"I'll tell you what you need to do, hold him off!" ordered Jack.

"Yo, kid you want more mullah you have to use your weapon" whispered Stan.

"How about if I fire this then?" asked Dash as he then used a flash grenade at the ghost bear blinding it, but also blinding Jack and Danny in the process.

"What the heck?!" cried Jack as he couldn't see what was going on.

"Now is our chance!" shouted Stan to Roger as he took out the red thermos the Guys in White gave them.

While Jack was still trying to figure out where he was, Stan took the green thermos from Jack's pocket and handed it to Dash who then sucked in the ghost bear into the green thermos. While Dash was busy doing that, Danny who was still a bit dizzy from the flash grenade was sucked into the red thermos.

"Ha, got ya!" laughed Stan as he sucked Danny into the red thermos.

Finally, Jack Fenton regained his vision again.

"Say, what the heck happened to the ghost bear and the ghost boy?" asked Jack.

"The ghost boy got away, but I managed to get the ghost bear" replied Dash to Jack.

"Wow, if you're popular now that you captured a ghost, just think what the rest of the student body would think" continued Jack, "it's like you're the second son I never had."

As both Jack and Dash left the scene, it was just down to Roger and Stan which Roger got out of his hiding place which was under the desk.

"Roger, since I caught the Phantom kid, I think it's time that I hand him over to the Mayor first, you know just so that I can get it legitimized?" asked Stan.

"Wait a second, you're going to claim my prize!" cried Roger.

"You did nothing, all you did was hid near and under your desk" replied Stan, "I was the one who did all the work."

"Well too bad, because I'm going to get that red thermos for myself!" cried Roger as he leaped toward Stan.

Roger leaped toward Stan trying to grab the red thermos from him. Skulker was a bit amused at the two fighting it out and even showing a video clip linking it back to Vlad.

"People hitting people, I certainly miss this kind of stuff" laughed Skulker.

"This red thermos is mine!" cried Stan as he kicked Roger toward one of the student's desks.

Stan then made a break for it, and ran out the wall which was first torn down by the ghost bear.

"Oh, so that's the game is it not?" asked Roger to which he took out his cell phone to dial Mr. Lancer's line, "Yeah, eh, you might want to cancel my class or get a sub, I got an important appointment to now make."

As Roger soon headed out to head up with Stan, Mr. Lancer who just received Roger's in voice walked right in only to find the entire room completely destroyed.

"For the love of World War!" cried Mr. Lancer as he couldn't believe the sort of damage that was left behind.

It soon became quite a chase between Stan and Roger which Stan had managed to go onto a bus heading straight for downtown.

"Ha, you'll never make it!" laughed Stan as he was waving at him from the window.

"Oh, two can play at that game" replied Roger to which he then spotted a taxi.

Yet the taxi driver in question here was likely sleeping on the job. A certain Fright Knight decided it really wasn't fair for Stan to have the advantage.

"You're not going to do what I think you are?" asked Skulker to the Fright Knight.

"Oh, I am, oh by the way watch my horse for me" replied the Fright Knight.

"Bah, a babysitting job" sighed Skulker.

The Fright Knight easily managed to scare up the taxi driver whom left before Roger could arrive. The Fright Knight then took the taxi driver's seat and closed the window to ensure Roger would not noticed. As Roger was slowly making his way toward the taxi, the Fright Knight had enough of this.

"Bah, this guy is too slow, no wonder the other fella is able to get ahead of him he walks too much like a penguin" said the Fright Knight as he stepped to the peddle of the taxi and drove up.

"Hop right in" said the Fright Knight as he opened up the passenger's door.

"Wow, that fast, I didn't even get to you" said Roger.

"Look, just get in and tell me where you have to go" replied the Fright Knight.

"Downtown and step on it!" ordered Roger as he got into the taxi.

"You read my mind" laughed the Fright Knight.

"I'm not sure if taxi drivers should have that evil laugh, but I like it" replied Roger.

Back on the bus Stan had gotten onto, Stan felt like he was certainly in the lead. Even as he had to be forced to stand next to a bum from the street who had enough change to get onto the bus, it didn't bother him.

"Why the heck are you so happy?" asked the man to Stan.

"Let's just say I caught this town's number one most wanted ghost" laughed Stan as a joke.

"Ha, ha, even I don't believe that" sighed the man.

Suddenly, a few minutes passed bye and soon a taxi was driving up extremely close to the bus with what seemed like Roger to be in the passenger's seat.

"What the heck?!" cried Stan as he couldn't believe how quickly Roger managed to catch up with him.

"That prize is mine, mine Stan, mine, mine, mine!" cried Roger.

"Well, you're going to have to get onboard this bus if you want it, and I doubt you can!" laughed Stan.

"Oh, I'll show you a thing or two" replied Roger to which he leaned over to where the taxi driver was, "you don't mind if I try a few maneuvers I saw in the movie to get onto that bus right there, do ya?"

"By all means no" laughed the Fright Knight.


	8. Fight on the Bus

Chapter 8: Fight on the Bus

A certain Stan Smith indeed thought he was in the clearing of retrieving the prize from the Mayor's office. He had the red thermos which held a captive Danny Phantom in his right pocket. As he gazed outside the window of the bus he noticed Roger was so desperately trying to catch up in a taxi with an odd taxi driver at the wheel of the car which was really the Fright Knight.

"Quickly, move the taxi closer!" ordered Roger.

"Okay, this is going to be fun" laughed the Fright Knight as he started to steer the taxi toward the bus.

"Hey man, what the heck do you think you're trying to do?" asked the bus driver as he noticed the taxi driver to which Skulker appeared right beside the Fright Knight on his left side.

"Do me another favor will ya, take care of that bus driver" replied the Fright Knight.

"But he's not one of my targets at all" replied Skulker.

"Well, he's going to ruin our fun of people hitting people if you know what I mean" added the Fright Knight.

"Oh don't worry, I know a trick or to" replied Skulker as he then headed toward the bus driver.

Instead of scaring the bus driver, like the Fright Knight did to the taxi driver, Skulker overshadowed the bus driver instead.

"Everything here is under control, there is no need to pay attention to the taxi to the right side of the bus" added Skulker as he used the bus driver's body to use the inner com that was on the bus.

"Wait a second?!" cried Stan.

Suddenly Roger saw the opportunity as he opened up the window, he immediately leaped right into the bus itself to which surprised some of the passengers, especially the bum who was there for the ride.

"And you think you only see this in the movies" said the bum.

"Give me the red thermos Stan!" ordered Roger.

"Never, you're a lousy ghost hunter and the prize is mine!" replied Stan.

Roger then took a look around the bus and quickly saw a woman drinking her coffee knowing that it was still warm.

"Hey, my coffee!" cried the woman as Roger grabbed it.

Roger then threw the coffee on poor Stan as an obvious dirty trick. When Roger thought he had retrieved the prize, Skulker while still controlling the bus driver's body pressed hard right on the broke to which the red thermos like a missile flew threw the air and crashing through the front window of the bus as it made a halt.

"The thermos!" cried Stan as he quickly recovered from Roger's surprise attack.

Roger was sadly too slow to match Stan's speed, as Stan himself quickly exited the bus, and pushing Roger down to grab the red thermos that was on the street.

"Ha, got ya!" laughed Stan as he then noticed it was only a block away from city hall, "Only a block a way, there is NO chance Roger will be able to catch up to me!"

As Stan made the rest of his trip on foot, Roger couldn't believe that he was defeated so easily.

"That back stabber!" cried Roger as he got up and started to follow Stan.

While everyone on the bus was recovering from the odd accident, Skulker left the bus driver's body to which the bus driver slowly recovered from being overshadowed from Skulker.

"What the heck, how the heck did this happen, I guess I gotta stay off the espresso coffee" sighed the bus driver as he knew his job was also on the line too.

Meanwhile, both Roger and Stan were trying to head toward the Mayor's office and also to a meeting location the Mayor mentioned which was in the private chambers of the Mayor's office itself. Stan immediately managed to make it through security.

"Delay him, he's a crazy fella!" cried Stan referring to Roger who was arriving at that split second.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to search you" said one of the police officers to Roger who simply groaned as a response.

Stan couldn't believe it that he was ahead of Roger. He passed down a few halls, and then into what seemed like a library at city hall. He then looked through the library and noticed an odd door was located there which he promptly opened it.

"I can't wait to retrieve my prize!" cried Stan with joy as he opened up the door and headed in.

Yet as Stan headed in, something indeed wasn't right. Although there were personal pictures of the Mayor himself littered throughout the chamber he could feel a cold chill come up his back as if there were an actual ghost waiting for him.

"Bravo, bravo Agent Stan Smith" said an oddly familiar voice.

"Show yourself!" cried Stan as he took out a Guy in White laser gun weapon he was still carrying.

"Ah gladly" replied a certain Vlad Masters in his Vlad Plasmius form, "I am so glad you could have arrived."

"Wait a second, you're a ghost?" asked Stan.

"You're not as dumb as I thought you would turn out to be" replied Vlad.

"Seriously, where the heck is the Mayor, I got a great gift for the guy" continued Stan.

Vlad simply bursted out with a typical evil laugh.

"What the heck is so funny?" asked Stan.

"You, you think you're this qualified to be an agent for the Guys in White?" asked Vlad as he hovered closer to Stan, "I was the one whom was responsible for bringing you and your friend here so that I can watch you two make fools out of yourselves, and make Daniel think you two were a threat. Yet although it didn't go as well as it planned, you managed to have the skills to apprehend Daniel and bring him to me."

"Wait a second, you mean the Guys in White take orders from you?!" cried Stan as he was a bit confused.

"Well, not really, I kind of let them do their own thing" replied Vlad, "sometimes overshadowing some important people in their organization does go a long way."

"Well, you're not going to get away with this, because you are also going to go in this red thermos too" said Stan.

Vlad simply bursted out with even more evil laughs.

"You think you have the guts to put me in a thermos like that?" laughed Vlad, "You managed to be able to put Daniel in his predicament because of pure dumb luck, how are you going to be able to do the same to me?"

Suddenly before Vlad could do harm to Stan, both of them heard some sounds of short breath to which Roger came into the scene.

"Ha, I finally caught up with ya!" said Roger who was trying to catch his breath then he notices Vlad Masters in his Plasmius form, "Who the heck is that?"


	9. Giving up the Prize

Chapter 9: Giving up the Prize

Before Roger could understand what was even going on, Vlad had other ideas. Since Stan wasn't going to hand over the red thermos peacefully to him, Vlad then began to fire some ecto-energy beams toward the two.

"Duck!" cried Stan as he grabbed Roger before one of the beams hit him.

"What the heck is this all about, I thought we were only suppose to get one ghost!" cried Roger.

"I know" replied Stan, "I thought that as well, but it seems this ghost wants this Danny Phantom for some possible evil scheme to take over this town."

"How the heck did you come up with that obvious scheme?" asked Roger.

"Don't know, it just came to me" replied Stan to which he then gave the red thermos to Roger.

"We're going to play keep away from this rogue ghost" replied Stan, "until I find a weak point."

As Vlad kept on firing his ecto-energy beams at where both Roger and Stan were hiding, Roger immediately leaped out with the thermos in his hand.

"Say, you want this, you're going to have to race me to the Mayor's office first!" laughed Roger.

"Roger, what the heck?!" cried Stan as Roger started to dash off.

"Oh so that's how it's going to be then" replied Vlad as he then split himself into four other versions of himself.

"You ghosts can do that?" asked Stan.

"Yeah, but I'm afraid you won't live long enough to save your friend" replied the first Vlad.

While the three Vlads were sent to attack Stan, Roger was running through the hallway trying to head toward the Mayor's office. He passed some security guards whom were sleeping on the job quite literally. Vlad still in his Plasmius form passed by and noticed them snoozing.

"Bah, you can't get good help these days, even when you're Mayor of this town" sighed Vlad.

Simply ignoring the two guards, Vlad heads off to search for Roger. Roger immediately then dashes right into the Mayor's office with no one looking.

"Ha, I made it, I made it, I made it!" laughed Roger as he was doing his victory dance.

"Oh really?" asked Vlad as he suddenly appeared right in the Mayor's chair still in his Plasmius form.

"B-B-But how the heck did you beat me?" asked Roger.

"Please, you think it's hard to figure out who I am?" laughed Vlad to Roger, "Give me the thermos and I promise I'll spare your life, and the life of your partner's too."

Roger hesitated a bit if he should give up the thermos to the strange ghost whom was really Vlad Masters. A few seconds passed and Vlad was getting obviously impatient.

"Don't keep me waiting, while I'm still young here!" roared Vlad.

"You can forget about it" replied Roger as he placed his hand on the thermos' hatch.

"Wait, what are you doing?" asked Vlad.

"Something that Stan and I should have thought about it a few minutes ago" replied Roger as he opened up the thermos.

Suddenly Danny Phantom himself popped right out of the thermos.

"Wh, where the heck am I?' asked Danny who was a bit dizzy as he noticed he was in the Mayor's office.

"Bah, do I have to do everything myself?" asked Vlad.

"You released me?" asked Danny who was a bit curious to why a Guy in White agent would help him.

"Let's just say I needed to give up a good prize" replied Roger to which he quickly hid behind a plant, "now do your thing already!"

Yet as Vlad was about to pound Danny, three Vlad clones were thrown right through the door and disappeared as they landed on the floor. Stan was obviously using his hi-tech laser weapon issued from the Guys in White.

"Roger, did you release him?" asked Stan to Roger.

"I had no other choice, I'm a coward!" replied Roger.

"Well, I think I know one way to make you two look good" said Danny as he then overshadowed Stan to which he then loaded up Stan's hi-tech weapon, "so how's this for some fire power?"

Suddenly with one blast from the hi-tech laser weapon sent poor Vlad crashing right out of the Mayor's office window and smashing right on a taxi which the Fright Knight formerly drove over. Danny then immediately took out Stan's BlackBerry and handed it to Roger.

"Quick, call your other Guys in White operatives" said Danny while still controlling Stan, "tell them we got a big ghost problem here in downtown Amity Park near city hall."

"Will do" replied Roger.

Within a few seconds as Vlad was regaining consciousness, he suddenly noticed the sound of sirens heading his way. They were unmarked government issued vehicles which held members of the Guys in White in them.

"Well, this is quite ironic!" cried Vlad as he was trying to attempt to flee from the scene while the Guys in White agents below were firing at him.

"Follow that new ghost!" ordered one of the Guys in White operatives as he gave chase.

About an hour later, even after Vlad managed to out maneuver the Guys in White, Vlad who looked like he was in a jogging marathon in his human form came into the scene with other Guys in White agents there noticing something different. Roger along with Stan were at the end of a table where Vlad also had managed to get CIA Deputy Director Avery Bullock to come to the meeting.

"Stan Smith, the Mayor of Amity Park, one of America's wealthiest has asked me to ask you back to the Agency" said Avery as he sat down.

"Glad to come back Sir" replied Stan.

"Good, you'll fly back next thing tomorrow morning" added Avery, "I'll see you there bright and early as ever."

"Let's make it a night flight then my full pay" added Vlad.

"What about me?" asked Roger.

"You Mr. Winklestein will be under surveillance" replied Vlad as he was leaving the scene, "the Guys in White do not take kindly to rogues like you."

"But I helped them fight two ghosts!" cried Roger as he started to whine toward Vlad.

"You hid most of the time" added Stan as he was following Avery Bullock.

"Gee, thanks for that wonderful defense" replied Roger in a sarcastic tone.

While Stan headed back home that night, the next morning, at least two members of the Guys in White participated in overseeing Roger's class. Even though the Guys in White irked Danny, it oddly didn't bother him knowing the Guys in White were the lesser of the two evils in keeping Roger from embarrassing him in front of the class.


End file.
